


[Podfic] Veridicality

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Veridicality by Sineala.When Steve is accidentally exposed to a truth serum, Tony learns that Steve has been keeping a lot of feelings hidden.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Veridicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veridicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383565) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Happy holidays, Sine! I got you podfic!

This podfic is available for streaming and download in MP3 format at the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/veridicalitypodfic).


End file.
